Jasper and Mark Wellow
by KillerJill04
Summary: Theres the new twins in town. AND THEY ARE BOTH COUSINS OF RENGE! Would hukaru and kaoru meet there rival or would they be friends? Are thy willing to join ouran Host Club? LETS FIND OUT! :)
1. Profile

Chaptet 1: Profile

Name: Mark Wellow

age: 16

gender: male

looks: Light olive skin, sound like Robin from YJ, spikyish blue to orange hair, hazel brown eyes, blue cap, blue T-shirt with batman symble, black jeans.

Personality: Sporty kind of guy, fun and always bring a baseball with him.

relative: Renge (cousin), Jasper Wellow (twin)

Name: Jasper Wellow

age: 16

gender: male

looks: Peach skin, hazel brown eyes, Spikyish nlue to Orangr hair,Yellow shirt with Joker symble, Kid Flash voice, and blue jeans. Yellow ribbon tied to his neck.

Personality: Fasion kind of guy, fun and cares for Mark.

Relative: Renge (cousin) Mark Wellow (twin brother)

**The story will start soon :)**


	2. the start

Mark Pov.

Today is our first day.. I mean Renge spend alot of her money fo us. Renge didn't let uwant us to wear the uniform because she thinks its not our style. THANK YOU! "Come one Mark lets go." Jasper grab my hand and ran. We were runing to school. Until. "Ow.." We both look down and saw a girl that dress like a girl. She has short brown hair, and big brown eyes. "Oh I'm sorry-" I said. "Are you ok ?" Jasper said. "Here let us help you up." We both said unisan. we help her up. "Thanks.. Great now I'm late for the stupid club.." The girl mumbled at the end. "by the way my name is Haruhi." Then the bell rang. "Look i got to go to class." "We do to but where is our class." We look around.

Haruhi smiled. "Don't worry you gys probility the same class as me." We followed her. "ah Haruhi you are here and you brought our new students." Sensie smiled. Haruhi went back to her seat between the twins. Wait twins. Huh look like we met our match. The two ginger headed was starring at us suspiciously And baffled the same time. "Would you teo like to itroduced your self. " We both smirk. Devisly. "My name is Marka nd my name Jasper we are the Wellow twins and of course you people can't figure us out becouse you people can't resist witch is who onless you want us to tell you." We both wink and ended it with a husky voise. All the girls scream. Haruhi blushed alittle. Huh sucker. The girl raisd her hand. "Um are two going to he in the Host club." We both swet drop I mean of corse we know what Host Club means. "No sorry.. We don't do thise kind of things.. But we would love too since you are interest." The girl blushed harder. Huh what the h*ll is up wuth this d*mn school.

**I do not own OHSHC! :3**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Renge comes

**Hi ok i saw one review and I am going to reply**

**I'm awesome at singing: Thx for your review i guess I could make more. Did you like it Any way? Oh but still thx for your review! :)**

* * *

**Mark pov.**

"oh um Mark you could next to Hikaru and Jasper you sit next to Koaru" Sensie point Jasper and thinks he was me. We rolled our eyes. "Sorry sensie but I'm Jasper and I'm Mark" we both said unision. Oops I guess we made it more confused. Jasper sign irritatedly. "Its fine Sensie dude you made a mistake..like ever one mistake us.." Jasper mumbled at the end. "Dude? What is dude?" every one ask confusly. We both swet drop. I mean really? We are from a Holly wood and they are from Japen and Japen doesn't know what is Dude mean!? "It mean man or boy." I said.

I stop and Jasper and I stood ther in front of Haruhi. Why we stood there? Because Jasper and I are holding hands. Yes i know not manly.. Maybe gay.. But Jasper and i are like one peace. We always do things together. even for a little think we don't want to let go. "Um Mark, Jasper is evry thing alright?" We both turn and gave him a sleepy smile. "Sorry sensie its just." "We can't sit seperated". "Even we have to we just can't" "are ther eany seat that we can sit together" we said. "sorry Wellows you have to sit there. Its my demand." Sensie gav us a sorry smile. "Man wish Renge was here." We mumbled "HOHOHOHOHO!" Wait.. The hell? Renge? Renge came out from the ground. Creepy. "Oh my dear favorite cousin! I'm so glad you miss me!" Renge gave us a happy family smile and turn into a creepy angry devil face to sensie. "LOOK OLD MAN! When stick to gether do everything together so find them a seat or I will watch you at nigt, shower, and dreams!" Renga Madusa hissed. Sensie got scared. Huh Man I am glad Renge is here. "Renge they are your cousin?" Haruhi asked. Renge smiled. "Yup they are! They my favorite berry wellow" Renge said with a baby talk at the sweat drop.. Great... You ambarresd us.. Just great..

* * *

Me: Like it hate? Oh yea I do not own OHSHC! reviw pleas :)


	4. WHICH ONE THE WELLOWS GAME!

I'm awesome at singing: **ok good just want to know :)**

**Any way my grammet isn't that good so I will try best :) **

* * *

Jasper pov.

*_Riiiiiiiiiing!*_

Look like te bell just rang. Mark and I got up from our seat. And we saw Haruhi. We both got a devil smirk. She was with the Hitachii twins. Mark went to her right while I went to her left. We put one arm on her shoulders. "Hey there Haruhi." We both said with a kindly voice. Haruhi look at me and smiled. "Oh hey guys". "hey have do you think Haruhi could which is Mark and Jasper? I pretty sure he could. He could tell which is Hikaru and Kaoru." Rumurs (bad spelling -.-) were going around me. Mark and i though of the same ideas. "Heeeey Haruuuhi." We said devisly. "I bet you can't tell which is Mark and which is Jasper." Hikaru and Kaoru came in. "Yeah right. Haruhi could obviosly tell which is which." We smirk. "Oh yea ok.." We walk up to haruhi. "If you can tell which is which.. Then lets play WHICH ON IS THE WELLOWS GAME!" Mark and both put on our hoodie. We both spun around. Very one was waching. Haruhi smiled.

* * *

She point at me. "You're Mark." We smiled. "You're wronge." "No I'm right." "Oh really?" We both took down our hoodie. Every one gasp. "Haruhi got it wronge." Rumurs was getting louder. Haruhi stood there getting shock. What she just got it wronge. Its not that had right?


	5. Jealousy Cute

**I'm awesome at Singing: Cool ! :) **

* * *

**Jasper pov.**

"I lost." Then Haruhi smiled. Oh wait smile? "Well you guys won the game." "whoo I thought you were going cry man we were worried." Mark you are soo stupid! I elbow him. Haruhi sweat drop. "No its fine." Haruhi smiled warmly. I could tell by her looks she is disapointed. Mark and I got an idea. "Wow Haruhi you are soo cute." We hug her gently no tight but just gently. Haruhi blushed. Or wait is Haruhi is a he or a she? Or is Haruhi mixed? No what I am to lazy to figure it out..

* * *

**Hikaru + Koaru pov.**

Damn it! I hate thise Wellows! Sure we ar ejealous of of the Phony twins I mean they made her blush. We can't! They even got her attenction! I hate them! They better whatch your back Wellows! Because Haruhi is ours!

* * *

**Looks the Hitachiin is jealous lol! But this is Haruhi X Tamaki kind. I only ship them. But Haruhi will have a crush on the Wellows. So REVIEW ;)**


	6. message for you

**This message is for I'm awesome at singing: sicr you are my first reader heres a pitcher of Jasper and Mark! :)**

**img src=" 0faec4e4446e1b3b27dc2df1dfa8dc5a/tumblr_inline_ " /s **

**look it up k :)**


	7. Awkward Show up

**Mark pov.**

While at lunch time.. "Hey Jasper lets check the clubs they have.." Jasper and I took out the clubs they have.

**_List_ of club**

**Tea class club (Jasper: really? That bs..)**

**Fashion club (Jasper: ooH-\**** me: Jasper no -.- \****Jasper: aww..)**

**Dancing Club (me: this sucks)**

**Host Club**

I blink. "Hey Jasper thats remind me. Didn't we promise the girl we get to go the club Host thing." Jasper sweat drop. "Um we didn't promis anything dude.." I sign desperatly. "Well yeah but uts better then doing nothing!" Jasper sweat drop again. "huh ok lets give it a shot.." Jasper and I went each room. Then we saw the same girl. "Jasper, Mark its you!" The girl blushed. "Oh I forgot I haven't told you my name It Meya Valentine!" We smiled. "Um Meya is this the club host?" Meya giggled. "No its Host Club but this is the right place." Meya carrected us. "Meet you in!" Meya dashed in. Jasper look at me and shrugged. We both walk in. There were a flashed light and stupid pink flowers coming in my eyes! "AHHH! Jasper my eyes!" "Are you ok!" "No b-but I see the light.." I squinted. "Ack! No don't loook at the light!" Jasoer shook me. "I see some thing." "Tell my what you see." He put my face close to his. Every thing was getting clear now. I turn my head and saw six boys and Haruhi plus every one was starring at us. All the girls was blushing when they saw our show. "Well you bastard! Tell me what you see!" Jasper slap my back of my head. "Well what I see is STOP SMACKING ME!" "Oh I'm sorry for BEING WORRIED!" "Well THEN STOP SMACKING!" "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE OR BE BLINDE!" "WELL HERES A TIP DON'T SMACK ME! LET ME DIE OF BLINDENESS!" "IDIOT!" (Mark: don't worry this fight is normal for twins) Jasper pushed me but I almost fell on the some weird lamp So Jasoer grab my hand and pulled me back to my pulsishin. Wow that was close...

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE :)_


	8. Another Message

**Hey if you cant fin it just go click it then youall find ut :)**


	9. SORY ANOTHE MESSAGE :(

******There alot more! Go to deviant and search THE WELLOWS TWIN! If you want to see more pitchure. :)**


	10. Pushing pirple eye boy

**Chapter 10: Pushing pirple eye boy**

* * *

**Mark pov.**

We turn and relised they we all starring well most of therm were surprise and love puppy, and death glares. we blind when we saw Haruhi. "Haruhi? What are you-" while I was walking up to Haruhi I think the glasses guy but his foot out and made me fall and on porpuse... Jasper notice me fallong. I was heading to the Some japan tea cuo I grab my hoodie and pulled me back. Jasper huff. "Wow that was close.." Haruhi sweat drop. "Yeah that was close you almost smash into the tea cup." "oh um sorry every one its time to leave.." The blonde purple eyes told all the girls to leave. "See ya Wellows." Meya smiled lightly. Then all the girls left. Jasper and I felt awkward. "Well I guess we leaving to so umm see ya Haruhi!" We smiled. "Wait!" The blonde purple eyes guy grab my shoulder. "That act you two did! When you came it was beautiful!" The fuck? "Tell me are guys gay? Are you into any type? The Cool typer, wild typw, loleta type, devil type, natural typer or me the prince type?" I face gone closer to me. The hell is up with him!? "HEY LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU FUCKIG PERVERT!" Jasper pushed out him out the way. THANK YOU! I felt like I was raped... Ish.. The blond purple eyes landed on the tea cup. Oh shit..

* * *

Whats going to happen next? Lets found out :)

**Don'tDistTheSonic: Aww thx lol. :D**

**KittyGlitter: lol umm thx I gues :)**


	11. Being Crush on

**Don'tDisTheSonic: lol of course of Jeez! The hreat Jasper push poor Tamaki to tea cup of death lol**

* * *

Mark pov.

Oh shit. "Hey what the hell did you do to boss!" The Hitachiin cried. "You two have destroy and ancient Japanies tea cups and gotton the uniform wet so that will cost you 900,00 yen." "THE FUCK! 900,00 YEN!" We screamed. "thats right so since alot of ladies here love you I guess you have to be a host or if you have a money to pay for it." The Glasses boy smiled darkly. Huh some time he reminds me of one of our friend from iur old school. Tyen out of no where Haruhi grab both our hand. "Kyoya you idiot! Its not really there fault. And Sempie it was your fault you were flirting with Jasper or Mark even through THEY ARE NOT GAY!" Haruhi snap. Hikaru tempered up. "The hell Haruhi! Why are you on there side! They not your friend!"

Jasper pov.

"Oh shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about us! In fact we are her friend! In fact Haruhi is coming with us! Lets go Haruhi!" We brought Haruhi with us and in fact we are cuttig school. "Um Haruhi thanks for getting us out of paying." We smiled. "O-oh no problem." Haruhi smiled trying to hide her blush I guess.

Hikaru pov.

Freaking Jasper I think.. Any way freaking Jasper thinks he can take Haruhi to his side. DAMN IT!

Tamaki pov.

How dare they took my Daughter! I must find this intruder! Or kidnappers!

Haruhi pov.

Why the hell am I blushing. I don't really like thim right!? I wa sgetting crazy over this! I took out a flower and thinking every time I was with them my heart kept on beating, shy, and angry when every one talk or figt back at them.. I stop. I like the Wellows..

* * *

**Oooh! Jasper Vs Hikaru anger temper! And Haruhi likes the Wellows twins! How will the Host clubs teact!? And even how Tamaki react!? what will happen tommorrow!? Will they be int he host!? Lets found out to the next chapter! :)**


	12. Guessing

**I'm good at Singing: lol yes more more **

* * *

The next day...

Jasper pov.

*ring tone: Va Va Voom by Niki minaj* One more min..

* I want to give you one traction

if you got it got it you

voom voom*

"Jasper get the damn phone..." Mark mumbled. "Why don't you get the damn phone .." "..." "Ugh. Fine." I stood up and check the phone. {Haruhi} I our the phone to my ears. "H-hey guys! Where are you? Its 10:30-" "10:30! Please tell me you're joking!" we cried. "N-no sorry But-" "shit! Don't worry Haruhi we are on our way!" We announced. "O-oh ok." We ran and change into our clothes. We ran down stairs. And saw sweet pie from Tenge. Huh I guess she left a note.

* * *

Hi if you are up early good for you

:) but of you are late...YOU BAKAS! HURRY!

Remember Renge love you ;)

~Renge

* * *

We stuff the pie in our mouth and wash our face and ran to school. When we finally got there. "wow good we're not late.." Mark sweat drop. "Hey lets visit Haruhi." I said. "Sure." We walk throigh the music room again except with sunglassas (haha! safty first! ~ Mark & Jasper) "welcome- I-its you!" The Tamaki guy panick. "Momey!" Tamaki huged Kyoya guy. Wait momey? Are they gay? "H-hey guys." Haruhi blushed. "What do you phony boys want." Tamaki cried. We sweat drop. "Look we wajt to say sorry about yesterday. We didn't mean to hurt or push you." Mark smiled. The fuckMark! Why did you do that! The club smiled at his [Fine! Our!] our opologize. "let us start all over we'll-" we stop why? Because Kyoya interuped. "Name Jasper and Mark Wellows, age 16, gender male, personality love sprots and fashion..." The fuck!? Is he a stalker or something!? "But.. Even through Haruhi got you out of paying yesterday doesn't mean you can't us back at all and You did kinapped Haruhi." Tamaki said princly...Bitch.. "The hell Tamaki! They didn't kidnapped me!" "Hey its cool Haruhi. We have to oay for it." We thrn to the club. We both notice Tamaki was whispering to the little blond boy. "Hey Jasp-chan, Mark-chan can you two the host please." Oh I get it. He is one of those lolita type. Reminde me of my friend at mu old school.. "can you please." "No" we said. "Please." "No" "Please for me." "No" "please" "no" "pretty please on the-" Then amrla d I said some thing we have ever mistaken him. "No Claude!" The little boy look at us confused. Shit. "Claude? But my name is Huni. Whos Claude?" We sweat drop. "No body of your consern" we mumbled. "You two should be a host or else we call the police that is part of the japan presdent." What up with thus Kyoya guy!? He was holding a red botton. "No way in hell!"We yelled. "Oh you say no but some day you will join thats how we got the Hitachiin twin with us." We sweat drop. then we smork the devisless thing ever known. Red era was around us. "Issss that so. How about this you two have to figure out which is which is Jasper and mark then wemwill join." We said. Tamaki smiled. "Thats easy! He pointed at me. "You're mark because you are more temper and youre Jasper because you're nicer." "eeh wronge! I'm jasper and I'm nore temper and I'm Mark and I'm more nicer so guess again." We said unision. I guess since we both said the same time they never going to guess which is which... This is going tk he fun.

* * *

**I'm Good at singing: Did you saw the pithure of Mark adj Jasper on Deviant art? Search!**

**Don'tDisTheSonic: You too search it up! :)**


	13. Love

**I'm awesome at singing; GOOD! Lol tell me did you like the pitcure kay ;)**

* * *

on wensday.

Mark pov.

Jasper and I were walking to school. "Wellows!" we turn and saw Meya. "oh hey Meya aren't you supposed to be in a kind of fancy car?" Meya smiled."No its fine. I just want to hang with you guys." We smiled. "Hey I heard you two are friends with my step brother. Jake Moon." We widen. "You mean as Jake moon from Fairytale Acadomy?" Meya nodded. "Oh awesome! Tell him we said hi and Ally too!" Meya smiled. "Hey since we are friends can't you guys tell me which and a different between you guys?" We smiled but we stop why? We all heard whisper through the bushies. Jasper vain pop and pull some one out of the bushies. And who came out of the bushies? The host club. We sweat drop. "Lets go Meya." Meya nodded and walk with us. "Wellows wait!" We turn and saw Haruhi. Wait Haruhi is part of this? "Hi Haruhi." We smiled. "Hi Wellows and Hi Meya." haruhi said with coldish tone at the end. "Is she liek your girl friends." Haruhi made a force smile. We gave her a funny fac and sweat drop. "haruhi no Meya is sister with one of our old friends." Haruhi blinked and smiled. "Oh." Meya smiled. "Why? Do you ask?" Haruhi blushed and trying to cover her face. "O-oh nothing.."

"I WON'T EXCEPT THIS!" Tamaki pushed Haruhi away from us. "HOW DARE YOU GET NEAT MY LITTLE GIR- BOY! YOU MUST PAY AND PAY FOR THE DAMN BILLS!" Wow there. "Yeah what boss said." Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. We sweat drop. "Yeah what ever." We left with Meya.

Haruhi pov.

"What the hell sempie!" I cried. "Those phony Wellows were going to kidnap you!So stay away from them! You're my little girl!" I snap. "Idiot! You don't get! You can't tell me what to do! And you are not my dad!" Tamaki huff. "Its doesn't matter!-" "You DON'T UNDER STAND! Every time I was with them I feel- I feel- Never mind!" I ran of. They just don't under stand. "Haruhi!" I heard them screaming my name and catching up to me. But I kept on running to school. Why can't they understand that I love the Wellows! I bet right now they are spending with with.. meya. Meya I hate that... I like them she took it.. I hate... Took.. I'm not going to give that up! I LOVE THE WELLOWS... I love the wellows...

* * *

**Ooh what going to happen next? And Haruhi act so brave and inlove will she think again and be inlove with tamaki or Wellows? Lets found out to the next chapter! :D and sorry that Haruhi act so Oc.. But to the jext chapter will come soon ;)**


	14. Flash back

**I'm awesome at singing: YAY! Glad you like it :)**

* * *

**Meya pov. **

I was eating my lunch then sone girl with orange massy braids, and shinny brassies and crazy glasses bang her hands on my table. "Hey ahve you seen my husbands!" Isn't she too young? And husbands? She have two husbands? Strange. "Um who is your husbands?" She smiled and tooka red rose and some reason we are in skme scene -.-'. "Well of course its Jasper and Mark wellow! They been my feyasay since kinder garden!" Ok? "Oh well... I'm pretty sure they went to the some host club-" "HOST CLUB!? They shouldn't flirt with any woman wxcept me!" then she dash out before my eyes even blink...

**Mark pov.**

"You're Jasper!" We sweat drop. "Wronge again idiot." we said. Tamaki went to some emo corner. "Your Mark-chan right?" we smiled. "Yes but why am I mark? How do you know?" We said. Mori guy just shrugged. Then Hikaru and Kaoru came up. Great.. "You're Mark and your Jasper." Shit they got us right. "Wrong-" "oh shut the bs! You know its true! We can tell by your eyes.." we blinked. how? "How can you tell be which is which?" every one asked. The hitachiin turn to them and smiled. "You see when you look closely.. Mark is kore sensitive and softer eyes and Jasper is more tougher and more hard. In fact they don't always look the same and do the same they asuarlly very different when you look at them." We blinked and look at each other.

_*flash back* age 5_

_Jasper and I were playing rock. Until we saw a lady climbing from a window and heard a voice. " face it kids. No one can figure you two out. You're both the same." _

_Age 14_

_ "Hey! You!" I yelled at the two ginger headed twins. "Hwy thats not very nice of what you two did to Elizabeth!" We cried. "So what are you going to do about it." The gingers smirk. "just stop freaken messig with the girls fewling would ya!" Jasper growled. "Oh shut up no one can fugure us out none Elizapits can." They smirk. "You basterds! Its Elizabeth! And in fact go to hell! You two think you're the only one that every can't tell! No one can tell which is which is the Wellows! We been alone! Crying for mom or dad but no! They died! They left! We feel the same way! But it doesn't FUCKING mean you can brake girls feeling! So think what you say! In fact join the damn club host! You gonna need it!" We yelled and threw a letter from Elizabeth and a join Host club list. Tears were burning our eyes. "You two think you have a bad life... Think again.. CARE FOR ONES!" We turn and about to leave. "Hey wait.. We're sorry! I didn't mean to.. Don't cry..." they chuckled alittle. "Boys don't cry right?" Sick basterd. We just ran._

***end of the flash back***


	15. Stalder coming to Broken Memory

**Don'tDisTheSonic: I know you should see the episodes of how butchy the Hitachiin was. **

* * *

Mark pov.

"You're them.." We hissed.. We were shaking. The Hitschiin look at us blankly. "Is it me are they in the fantasy." Hikaru snort. "sh-" "Oh Jasper! Mark! Your lover is here!" We turn and saw a messy braids crazy glasses, and mix up brassies. Oh shit.. Candy Stalklon. Crap. Our only stalker. "Oh boys! I'm so happy I found you! Lool I even finish your own old art work the last peace on this art under those shirts or pants!" Candy drooled. Fuck fuck fuck! Hikaru and Kaoru snort. "Awkward so sad."

**candy pov.**

How dare they insulted my mans! Wait don't they look samialer? I KNOW THEM! They the one that made my sweets hearts cry! They snort. "Awkward so sad." "YOU TWO SHUT UP! What is up with you bastards! Is this how you treat them!? Like shit?! Treat them the same!" They look at confusly. Ou they don't remeber do they?"Sorry mame bu-" "Oh shut the bs! You don't remember! "Boys don't cry"! Well look at you now! Still the damn same! Treating them like they are one of those girls you broke! Lazy dumbshit! I bet no one here treat them like kind person but me! Candy Stalklon!" Jasper and Mark clench there nuckle and ran past me tot he door. Well at least they left this stupid damn club. The hitachiin were speechless. "We didn't mean to.." "Didn't mean to what? Huh!?" They didn't say anything. "Thats what I thought."

**Hikaru + Koaru Pov.**

I never ment to hurt there feeling.. "Boys din't cry" I guess maybe I should say sorry to them. Yea wait... Will they even except it? Or not...

* * *

Will Hikaru and Koaru say sorry to the Wellows? What would they do with Candy following the Wellows? What will the Wellows feeling now? Let s found out to the next chapter! XD


	16. Te Angel Types

**Jasper pov. **

"Come on! Hurry we're late!" Today is our host got in our blue uniform. We ran to got on the music room. "Ah Jasper, Mark you finally came." Tamaki smiled. We just nodded. "Hey guys!" We ignore he Hutachiin. Tamaki came up to us. "Now let me teach you some of gentle men will do." He kept on talking and talking and talking and ITS PISSED ME OFF! "Ugh shut up you anorying jack ass! We don't care!" Mark grab gently on my back. "calm down. Kay?" I calm. Mark turn to frigten Tamaki. Mark sweat drop. "um what Jasper is saying that we don't need to learn this." I sign. "right... I'm sorry.."Tamaki smiled. "aw how cute! They are such a angel!" We turn and saw RENGE! XD. "Then af course back then they ae so sweet to the girls while the Hittachin are rude! So THEY SHOULD BE A ANGEL TYPES!" We swaet drop. Ok Renge helping. "Angel type?" "Of course Angel types! They didn't mess with girls like a devil did they? And of course they did opollogize right?" "But-" "BUT WHAT!" Maduse Renge hissed at Tamaki. "F-fine! Ok Today you two will be th ANGEL TYPES!" Damn...

* * *

Sorry if its short! And what will happen now? The Wellows is still ignoring the Hitachiin and what happne to Candy? is she stalking them? Lets find out to the next chapter!

**I'm awesome at singung: I know funny huh? Candy the stalker lol XD**


	17. Defending Twins

**Mark pov**

"Ladies! I would like you to meet our new members! The Wellows! They would be the Angel type!" We both stood up. The girls mumbled and blushed. Meya claped. We sat down on the table. Three girls sat on our table. "Well hi there whats your name?" The girl with pale skin, short jeg black hair. "Sup. The name Noal Skull." The girl with green eyes and wavy bunett hair with thick British acent. "Hi my name is the Linda London." Next was the a girl with owl gray eyes, and golden blonde hair. "Hello. My name Sandra Goldie." "We there princes- ugh you know what this really sucks.." We sweat drop. They blink. I could hear the host club behinde the couch watching us. "Its ok boys. Lets talk like one of normal freinds." Noal smirk. "Yea lets get to know each other." Sandra smiled. We widen and smiled. Wow they are so normal. "Ok what do you want to know?" "Well wellows tell us about your past." Linda piped up. We thought alittle. "Well ok here its go. When we were little we don't really have a happy life." Jasper continue next. " our parets died when we were five." "We started to live our uncel and our cousin." "We are not really that rich." "We go a commoner school. For people that hads talents." "its wasn't really easy.." "We were pretty lonely." "Then at middle school. Alot girls cried" "so we tried to make them feel better." "But hurts beig alone.." "I mean no mom or dad." "alone with a house for our hius.." Sandra look at us. "Wow I never knew.." "Its fine girls.." "You gys didn't know.." "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! THATS A SAME ACT HARUHI ONCE DID!" tamaki cried haplly. The fuck!? This sin't supposed to be happy! "THIS IS GOING TO WORK!" Tamaki smiled. "You two jeed to make more of those acts!" "You phony idiot!" We turn. Hitachiin? is it me sre they defending us? "Why the hell would they do a act." "Its ovioud its true." "You should think before you say something." Tamaki went to his emo corner. "yhanks I guess" i smiled. Kaoru smiled. "No problem." Hikaru just rolled his eyes. Huh... Koaru better.

* * *

**Look like Koaru is kind enove to be friends with the Wellows but Hikaru... He not very good at apllogizeing. So REVEIW! Sorry if its short.**


	18. Message

**I'm awesome at singing: ok thx :)**

**Captain Kuroyuki: aww thx and I all think abiut kay ;)**

**and The Chapter will start soon! Please wait! I might come soon! :D**


	19. Secrets of Nightmare

**Hi sorry if I took too long :( But heres the next chapter ;?**

* * *

Mark pov.

I was sleeping until I see a dreams.. Dreams of nightmare..

_' "Mark! Come on!" Jasper were running faster then I was. " Hey! Jasper! Wait up!" I was trying to catch up. Then I heard a screams. I panick. "JASPER! W-where are you! Jasp-" I look at horror. Jasper was on the ground bleeding pouring out. Knee tot he ground. Tears sobbing down my cheeks. Pains wears brining my eye. "No...no.." "Why Mark.." I turn and saw the girl I seen since we were all little. "M-mary" She look up with a sad look in her eyes. I ran up to her cuping my hands on her cheeks. "m-Mary what are you?" She look up. "Why did you leave Mark?" "Wha?" "Why did you leave us.." I turn and I saw all my old friends. "J-jake? Ally? Hunter? Stephanie? Jenna? Tyler? Beck?" They were all in a circle. "Mark.. We all miss you... come back..before its happen.. To you and Jasper." I turn and saw Mary holding Jasper looking up at me tears going down her cheeks. "I- I'm sorry! I.." I look down the ground were braking. They all look at with sadness. "Come back.." "Wait- Ahhhhhhhh!"' _

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the middle of the night. "Hey Mark are you alright." Jasper woke up rubbing his eyes. I look down. "Y-yeah.." Jasper yawned. "ok.." Jasper went back to sleep while I feel alittle afraid. I would never tell anyone my dreams. No one not even Jasper.. Not even Meya or Haruhi.. No one.. Just my self... I hope...

* * *

**Like it hate it? Mark has nightmares! Now how would Jasper react about his dreams? Will they see there old friends? Lets trounce out to the next chapter! ;)**


	20. Visiter

**I'm awesome at singing + Don'tDisTheSonic: Oooh! I'm so glad you guys review! X} **

* * *

Mark pov.

*knock knock* ugh who is it now? I open the door and the people I saw is the host club. Haruhi sweat drop. "H-hey Mark." Haruhi blused. The hosts club look at me strangely. "What?" "Um Jasper what are you wearing strange kind of cloths aren't you not a commonar." Is Tamaki freaking trying to act smart with me "Look man I don't like promcy rich boys night sleeping clothes kay so please stay out of it." i mumbled. "That is not very polite-" "look blonde purple boy. i had a bad nighT. I didn't even getthat much sleep. ' .IT." I growled. Tamaki squeled. I let them in. "So do you guys want to drink anything?" I asked. Haruhi stood up and hide her blush. "H-here i brought tea.." i smiled. "Thanks Haruhi." I could tell Tamaki was giving me a death glare. What? Its not mu fault that Haruhi always blush around me.

* * *

**ooh sorry if its short :( but please review! :)**


	21. Message part 2

**I'm awesome at singing + Don'tDisTheSonic: Oooh! I'm what to know if you guys ever watch Rise of the guardian. If you did read "Rise of the Spirit" by me and Ps no but I will watch Fruit Basket. :)**


	22. Help

**Hi sorry its been a long long time for me to post a new chapter D: but I'm here now X3 sooooo let the chapter begin!**

* * *

mark pov.

*knock knock* Who else is here? I open the door. The host club was watching me. As I open the door I saw. Meya. I smiled at her. "Hey Meya whats bring you here." She went to her bags and took out a fancy sweet crapes. "Ally made it. I came here and stop by and thought I could share it with you and Mark." I love Ally cooking. She was the great of all. "Sure but its Mark but yeah sure." The oust club were behinde me watching my move. "Oh sorry bt where is Jasper?" "Up stair sleeping" She made a O face. "huh I guess its just you and me to eat it!" She smiled. She took out a fork and took out a piece and went right in my mouth. I smield with delight. "Wow thats really good!" Meya giggled. "Well I got to go! I am lTe for mundate with Zander Z.!" I smiled. She ran out. "Oh keeo the crapes!" How cute. she like alittle sister to me. "Ooh that was fantasic!" Tamaki huged me really tight. I did one act and that act is that Jasoer and I gets everything. I made a cutes face. "T-tamaki please let go ... i'm eligent.." The oust club jaw droped. Tamaki let go and fading into dust.. Idiot...

"Hey Mark whos this?" I turn and Hikaru and Koaru saw a pitchure of me and Mary. We were huging. I blushed. "She a very old friend of mine.." i cought really hard. My throut started to hurt. "Mark-chan are you ok?" Honey asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." I was breathing huffly. " I need to do something." I went to the home work room and closed the door. I was getting dizzy and I could't breath that much. I went and fiund my bag. I look for my in haler. But it wasn't there. Everything was getting fuzzy and blury. I went knock out.

Jasper pov.

Woke up and went to the home work room. When I open the door I saw Mark. MARK! Oh shIt! He was still alive. I went to call hospital. "Whats going on- Mark!" the host club ran in and started the panick. "Hello may I help you?" I scream through the phone. "help! My brother can't breath!"

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen next! lets see to the jext chapter x3**


	23. Not telling

**I'm awesome at singing: Oh me too :D**

* * *

**Jasper pov.**

** We were at the hospital. "Excuse me are you his brother?" I nodded. "Only you coud visit him." Haruhi shot up. "what Bout me!" The nurse rolled her eyes. "Are you her relative?" "No-" "then only him." I walk in thr room. I saw him laying there is sign. "Dde are you ok?" "Jasper I'm fine.." I nodded.. Is there some thing is thathehe not telling me? **

* * *

Sooooo sorry if its short :( But don't worry the next chapter will be long I hope :)


	24. Singing Wellows

The next day...

Mark.

Today I get to leave the hospital. Meya limo driver took me and jasper home. "Hello!" I look up. The fuck!? Hthesis the host club get into our house! "Hey guys" we mumbled. I went to my room and saw the reminder poster on my wall. 'Today talent show' oh shit today Jasper and I have to got to the tea lent show. Jasper sign. I changed not my usual clothes and we ran down stair about to leave. "Where are you going?" Tamaki asked. "Talent show." I said. "Oh can we come!" They said. We huff. "I don't care.." Jasper mumbled. We about to walk until. "Um boys we are going to my limo." We sign. We got in. Tse told the diver to take us to the Hollywood Talet show. Its wasn't that far.

"This is the Japanese Hollywood show?" The club asked. We nodded. We walk in. "Ah The Wellows you finally made it!" Meya smiled. We smiled and got up stage. Meya of course own the place. "Alright every one the next people are the Wellows!" We very one clap. The club smiled at us.

"Today we are goig to sing "Twins, oh no! No more double"."

* * *

Jasper:

More more... More more gentle.

You must sing the melody with honesty.

Mark:

What what... What what's up with that attitude.

Don't act all uppity!

Jasper:

Twins, we are! Our faces and voices are the same.

Twins, we are! But even so,

We are different. We're not the same, OK-?!

But... Acting is my life

Mark:

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - It'll probably be fine

If we change into each other.

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - The feeling is a success.

Jasper:

We've traded our belongings.

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - It'll probably be fine.

I don't know, I won't say, strut strut.

Mark:

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - The feeling is a success.

This uncomfortable feeling seems as if it will overflow sometimes.

Jasper:

Why why... Why why are you impatient?

Why do you not stay as you are?

No way, no way... No way, no way... On the surface

I want to be like a cat

Mark:

Twins, oh no! I am not perfect.

Twins, oh no! But aren't you?

It's strange, it's weird-!

But... Acting is our heart.

Jasper/mark:

We can do it - If we do it - It seems we can do it - I want to do it - Of course it's all right.

Azayakana henshin togete

We can do it - If we do it - It seems we can do it - I want to do it - Innocence is a success.

It seems I'm losing in femininity.

We can do it - If we do it - It seems we can do it - I want to do it - Of course it's all right.

Without fearing, without being discouraged, that's the way, that's the way.

We can do it - If we do it - It seems we can do it - I want to do it - Innocence is a success.

Senyuukan de dare mo kare mo itsumo doori

Jasper:

Smarts/Style/Way of talking. We're fooling them too much.

You're pissing me off! Don't win with your cuteness!

Mark:

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - It'll probably be fine

If we change into each other.

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - The feeling is a success.

We've traded our belongings.

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - It'll probably be fine.

I don't know, I won't say, strut strut.

I'll change - Change - Let's change - Wanna change - The feeling is a success.

This uncomfortable feeling seems as if it will overflow sometimes. They can't even tell if we're a girl or a boy.

Jasper/ Mark:

More more... More more gentle.

You must sing the melody with honesty.

What what... What what's up with that attitude.

I bet you think I'm bad at this!

* * *

Jasper pov.

When the song finish and we finish every one clap will happiness and joyment. The host club ja drop. Haruhi just clap with blush. I guess we are pretty good.

* * *

Like it hate it? Oh yeah the song is made from 'Baka and test: Twin oh no! No more double!' Review please :)


	25. Love confession

**I'm awesome at singing: Hi sorry if I tool to long to update D: **

**Meya: You took way Long to update...**

**Me: -.- shut up.. Any way I notice I haven't did the "I do not own" thing so umm Meya can you?**

**Meya: KILLERJILL04 DOES NOT OWN OHSHC! BUT OCS! **

**Me: on to the chapter! **

* * *

Mark pov.

Jasper and I got off stage. I look and saw Haruhi coming up to us. "Oh hey Whats up Haruhi." We Said. "Umm.. J-jasper.. m-mark.. I-I need to tell you something.." We blink. "Yeah what is it?". "I.. I love you two.. More then a-a friends.. I think I'm in love.." We both blinked. Haruhi? Inlove with us? "Haruhi-" "I wondering if you two and go on a date with me." She blushed. We look at each other. We don't really like Haruhi that way.. "Umm Haruhi we all think about it ok." She nodded and smiled. "O-ok."

Haruhi pov.

I Left. I-I did it! I confessed the Wellows!

* * *

Yay! Haruhi confess! Sorry if its short... But please review!


End file.
